A known coil spring with press-fit end caps includes dead coil turns with radially inner surfaces fixed to the end caps. The fixed contact between the end caps and radially inner surfaces prevents the deal coil turns from expanding or contracting. Thus, the dead coil turns do not contribute to the spring rate of the coil spring. Further, press-fitting of end caps is not suitable for nitrided coil springs, due to cracking of coil turns due to pressure exerted by the end caps on the coil springs.